Daiski
by Sila Shikinaro
Summary: This my original work and I do not own daisuki but I do own Daiski.
1. Chapter 1

Daiski VOL 1 chapter 1

My Sad Life

Sila - Hi my name is Sila Shikinaro and I'm 20 years old. And I'm the author of this new book called Daiski.

Sila - And yes I really am the author of this book. I started looking for a website of author who experience writing or drawing manga books. And then I found this page. I can see that all of you been doing a great job! And my book will be publishing in 2013 and I'm sorry that it's going to be available in Japan. I'm half Japanese and French.

Sila - I'm going to tell you people who maybe American in English version.

Sila - The characters of Daiski are Tasukamo, Tanaka, Diachi, Daichi, and Ebony. Those are the character in this chapter so far but there will be more later. So let's begin.

* * *

I remember the day my parents died. The horror of blood everywhere. So now that my parents are gone I'm now alone. Even though I still have my brother. I was crying so hard that people didn't even bother to care. I was at the _Summer Festival _because my parents use to take me here to watch the firework I didn't bother to watch it I was too busy crying.

Suddenly a boy with blond hair came over and said "why are you crying?" and I didn't bother to answer. And then he asks me another question "where are your parents?" and I didn't dare answer that question I really wanted to punch him for reminding me about my parents. And then he said "I'm so sorry I didn't know….." and then he had the sorry expression look in his face.

And then he asked me "Do you want to join me and my family?" and then I shake my head meaning no. and then he said or yelled "you can't always be sad like this forever you need to let the past go and open up to the future! If you won't smile nobody around you will, Will you smile for me?" and then I shake my head and then he had a blank look in his face. And then I speak in a low voice and said "just kidding….." and then I smiled. And then he had both a mad and happy look in his face. And then he curves it into a sad face. And while I was laughing he hold my two shoulder with his two hands. And said "I would like you to close your eyes cause I have a surprise for you." And then I closed it and then I felt something really warm on my lips I then open my eyes and saw that his lips were on mine!

My very first kiss stole by a boy I just met! I wanted to push him away but this feeling I had warm inside me and I didn't want to let it go. And after that he let go and ran away with a red face. I guess this was his first kiss too. I liked that boy I think I want to find him and be with him forever but where does he lived and how old is he even is and what is even his name! Oh my god I don't even know much I about him! Well I guess I figure it out sooner or later!

* * *

Sila – I would love it if you guys subscribe about my new book maybe you can even help me on the next chapter.

sila - I'm really sorry that this page is really short but just bare with me!

Tanaka – When sila meant she is half Japanese and French she just move to America a few month ago.

Tasukamo – Sila you didn't even mention what Tanaka brother name is which was me!

Sila – Oh sorry Tasukamo! I just wanted the viewers to find out later. And you just spoiled it!

Tasukamo – Sorry!

Daichi – Yo Sila! When are Diachi and I coming in?

Sila – Probably the next chapter or after the next one.

Diachi – Hey Sila who was the one who kissed Tanaka?

Sila – I can't tell you you'll just have to wait!

Ebony – We'll see you next time!

Daichi – Hey! That's my line!

Ebony – Oh I'm so sorry!

Ebony and Daichi – We'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Daiski VOL 1 chapter 2

A New School

Sila - Hi my name is Sila Shikinaro and I'm 20 years old. And I'm the author of this new book called Daiski.

Tanaka- Hey do you have to keep introducing yourself it's getting annoying.

Tsukamo- Hey don't be like that Tanaka.

Ebony- Yeah Tanaka she did created us.

Diachi, Daichi- True!

Daichi- stop copying me asshole!

Diachi- Sorry, sorry.

Sila- Ok enough you two!

Diachi, Daichi- yes mam.

Ebony- ok let's begin!

* * *

I was at school I was wondering to myself " who was that boy and what is his name?", Then our teacher told us that a student moved. And she hanged up a picture of him or her. Then my eyes went wide it was that boy who kissed me! And that moment I got up and ran outside of the room and disapeared into the hall. And I think I heard my teacher said " Tanaka wait where are you going? and I ran torward my brothers class. His lesson should be over right now I should be able to ask him to go to a new school. As soon as I got in everyboy was like "hey it's Tanaka!"

And then I went over to my brother but someone picked me up! and then later the only person who would ever pick me up is my brother. And he said " what's up Tanaka?" and I said in his hear " I want to go to a new school." And he hold me in his arm and then run fast as lightning. As you know me and tsukamo arn't human and we don't have any parents and were vampires.

And then as soon as we got to our house Tsukamo said in another language that I think it's bat before I know it a bunch of bat came and destroyed our house and one bat drop a big bag and I have a feeling it's full of food.

And so we left. actually fly. I can't fly yet Tsukamo said my wings are still too little. And then as Tsukamo got of land and said to me " so where are we going?"

Tsukamo would go anywhere I want to go without objection. And I said " Japan please." me and Tsukamo lived in china I have a hunch the person I'm looking for goes there. And so as soon as Tsukamo and I found a perfect place close enough to a rich school our bat friends start building our house.

And then Tsukamo start our new school paper work. And so 4 years have pass since I haven't find the person I was looking for Tsukamo was done with our school paperwork and then I was feeling bored so I got out of our house and I saw a soccer ball and I someone yelled out " Hey can you kick it to me?" and there I see two blond boys and I kick the soccer ball with all my might and I send the ball flying.

And one of the boys said " awww you lost our ball that was our last one!" and the I whistle with my finger in my mouth and then two bats came and form a ball and two of the boys was like "whoa!" and then I said they could borrow my ball and one of the boy said " will it bite?" and then I explain that it's will be that way and the two bat won't turn back intill they wanted them to.

And then one of the boy said "my name is Diachi and the other boy is my brother Daichi and were suppose to be twins but I don't see it." And I said " my name is Tanaka and I have a brother and his name is Tsukamo and me and my brother are vampire and I will be going to Seikon High School and I will be in 9th grade class A. And both of them said " class A! that the class were in." and Diachi said " I guess will be in the same class huh my princess." and his my hand and Daichi said " stop showing of!"

And then I went to my class that morning and everyone was staring and me and I heard some said this " wow who is she?" and " she so pretty!" and " no wonder she is in class A!" and then the teacher said " introduce yourself hon." and I said " hi my name is Tanaka Ansaki and it's very nice to me you all!" and the teacher put me in a seat between Daichi and Diachi. And every girl was like " NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sila- Hey Tanaka maybe Diachi or Daichi could be the one your looking for.

Tanaka - Yeah right.

Tsukamo- Hey Sila why did it took you so long to upload chapter 2?

Sila- Well the Wi-Fi was weak and I was busy with work for another new book.

Diachi- What it's called?

Sila - いぃ家用!ぃっtぇ尾根!

Ebony- Uhhhh does it mean I love you one?

Sila- Close, it means I love you! Little one!

Sila- it's suppose to be about when Tanaka grows up with her husband and this suppose to be a story about Tanaka kids. And Ebony's kids and more.

Daichi- See you later dopes!

Sila- haven't you ever thought Daichi is the same as Tanaka and sorry the story is short I not a Fan of long story.

Daichi- Stop yapping your annoying anyway, See you later.


End file.
